The importance for the consumer electronic device industry to continuously strive to produce products that protect media content cannot be overstated. Currently, the owners of premium media content, such as movies, are hesitant to distribute the media content over the Internet to general purpose personal computers (PCs). One of the reasons for this hesitancy is the concern that PC end-users will redistribute the media content or otherwise violate the license terms of the media content. This is particularly true for media content that is downloaded into files. Unlike streaming, in which media content is discarded as it is played, downloaded files are stored in a file system where they are vulnerable to misuse. Content owners may use technology such as encryption and/or Digital Rights Management to address these concerns, but these schemes often are broken by determined hackers.